This invention relates to an article of furniture which may serve as a hassock, a storage chest, or a flat top coffee table.
Cushioned ottomans, hassocks or footstools serve as a place to rest the feet while one sits on a chair or sofa. It frequently is desired to place food and beverage items on a flat top surface such as a coffee table, typically near the same spot occupied by the ottoman. Additionally, it may be desired to store articles such as blankets in the sitting area. A single composite or convertible article of furniture embodying all the mentioned functions would save space, and would have advantages of economy and ease of use over separate pieces of furniture for performing these three functions.
Some prior inventors have proposed convertible furniture items having the form of an ottoman. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,227.
Prior convertible articles of furniture suffer at least one of the following limitations: (1) none provides the triple function of a footrest, storage chest and flat-top coffee table; and (2) many have complication constructions comprising springs, hooks, latches, brackets, and other hardware which tend to increase both the cost and potential for mechanical failure or wear.